User blog:WILL2468/NYCT FULTON STREET LINE
I concluded MY Blog on the 8th Avenue Line (A, C, & E Trains) @ Fulton Street, which I would rename Fulton Center. Fulton Center is the LAST Stop in New York County before the A & C Trains enter into Kings County (Brooklyn). As You May Remember the E Train Currently ends @ World Trade Center in New York County (Manhattan). After the A & C Trains leave Fulton Center, The Next Stop & FIRST Stop in Kings County (Brooklyn) is High Street which I would rename Brooklyn Bridge-High Street. After High Street, the A & C Trains meet up with the F Train & the next stop is Jay Street-Metrotech. This is where the A, C F & R Trains Transfer. As I Proposed in Past Blogs, The J, R, W & Z Trains would Transfer with the A, C & F Trains. After Jay Street-Metrotech, The A & C Train leave the F Train & then the G Train joins the A & C Trains & the Next Stop is Hoyt-Schermerhorn Street. This is the Transfer point beetween the A, C & G Trains. After Hoyt- Schermerhorn, the G Train breaks away from the A & C Trains. At this Point, the C Trains becomes LOCAL & the A Train becomes EXPRESS. The next 3 LOCAL Stops (C Train) are Lafayette Avenue, Clinton-Washington Avenue followed by Franklin Avenue. Transfer @ Franklin Avenue for the Franklin Avenue Shuttle, which I said in My Brighton Beach Blog would become the H Train & would go from Fulton Street to Brighton Beach via Brighton Line LOCAL. The next Stop is Nostrand Avenue, which is a LOCAL (C Train) & EXPRESS (A Train) Stop. Transfer @ this Stop for the B44 SBS (Select Bus Service), which connects Williamsburg with Sheepshead Bay. The next Stop is Kingston-Throop Avenues, which is a LOCAL (C Train) Stop. The Next Stop is Utica Avenue, which is a LOCAL (C Train) & EXPRESS (A Train) Stop. Transfer here for the B46 SBS (Select Bus Service), which Connects Williamsburg (B46 LOCAL)/Bed-Stuy(B46 SBS) with Kings Plaza. The next 2 Stops are Ralph Avenue & Roackaway Avenue which are Both LOCAL (C Train) Stops. The Next stop is Broadway Junction, which is a MAJOR Stop. This is a LOCAL (C Train) & EXPRESS (A Train) Stop. This is also where You transfer to the J, L & Z Trains in addition to SEVERAL Bus Routes. This is also the LAST Stop on Fulton Street. After Broadway Junction the A & C Train turn & go South on Pennsylvania Avenue. The Next Stop is Liberty Avenue, which is a LOCAL (C Train) Stop. The A & C Train then turn & go East on Pitkin Avenue. The Next 2 Stops are Van Siclen Avenue & Shepherd Avenue which are LOCAL (C Train) Stops. The Next Stop is Euclid Avenue. This is the current LAST Stop for the C Train in addition to an EXPRESS (A Train) Stop. The Next & LAST Stop in Kings County (Brooklyn) for the A Train is Grant Avenue. From this Point Forward, the A Train goes into Queens, which I will address in another Blog in addition to 2 other Proposals. Category:Blog posts